Sub-Weapons
These are the Sub-Weapons. Their use reaches from damaging Enemies, each with a different style of attack and direction, over absorbing projectiles or magic, to reading the tablets and notes of dead explorers the player crosses throughout the game and even for summoning the Guardians of La-Mulana. While some Sub-Weapons have a limited use until you stock-up on them, other Sub-Weapons last forever or until you replace them with a even more effective version. Ammunition for stock-plus-weapons can be found in shops, Pots, or get dropped from Enemies . The only exception here are the Bullets and the Ankh Jewels, since they can only be bought/found throughout the game. They are in the lower select item tray on the item screen(F2). Damaging Sub-Weapons Shuriken : Location: '''Guidance Gate F-2 : '''Capacity: 255 : Damage: 2 : Fires straight forward. It deals little damage, but fires three shots maximum making it very quick. Throwing Knife : Location: Mausoleum of the Giants A-2 : Capacity: 128 : Damage: 4 : Travels along the ground, unlike other sub-weapons, it does not disappear after hitting enemies. Spear : Location: Tower of Ruin E-4 : Capacity: 128 : Damage: 3 : Fires directly below the player and can pass through obstacles. Flare Gun : Location: '''Inferno Cavern C-4 : '''Capacity: 128 : Damage: 4 : Fires directly above the player and can pass through obstacles. Bomb : Location: '''Graveyard of the Giants E-3 : '''Capacity: 32 : Damage: Up to 16 (8 hits at 2 damage per hit) : It is thrown at an arc and causes multiple explosions, the player will take damage if caught in the explosions. Pistol : Location: '''Surface J-2 : '''Capacity: 6 in the Ammunition box : Acquired only late in the game, it deals 15 damage. Unlike other weapons, ammo for the pistol cannot be found and must be bought in stores. The ammo is very expensive, costing 500 Coins for 6 bullets in most shops, but costs 400 Coins in one shop in the Temple of the Sun. The Pistol can be used to acquire 2 ROMs, one on the Surface and one in the Tower of the Goddess if you have the Plane Model already. The Pistol can also be used to hit Tiamat and destroy her in 8 hits. Shield Sub-Weapons Buckler : Location: 'Surface G-4 Shop : A small shield that protects from weak projectiles. However, it is simply too small to be useful. It can be bought for 80 coins. Fake Silver Shield : '''Location: 'Graveyard of the Giants A-1 Shop : This is a fake version of the Silver Shield. Do not get it, it is a waste of coins. Silver Shield : 'Location: 'Graveyard of the Giants B-2 : A larger shield that can deflect stronger enemy shots. Angel Shield : 'Location: 'Dimensional Corridor B-3 : Sometimes referred to as the Aegis Shield, it can deflect almost all enemy shots. Miscellaneous Sub-Weapons Hand Scanner : 'Location: 'Surface G-4 : Sometimes referred to as the Handy Scanner, it allows you to investigate things like skeletons and/or areas. When used with the Glyph Reader ROM, you can read tablets. It costs 20 coins. The Scanner in a shop in the Twin Labyrinths is a fake, but you '''must buy it in order to get access to another shop with the Dragon Bone. Ammunition : Capacity: 1 : Essential for using the Pistol, refills the Pistol's ammo to 6 shots when used. Ankh Jewel : Used to destroy Ankhs and summon the Guardians. Only 8 Ankh Jewels exist.